Scarlet Wanderer Reda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10715 |no = 1075 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 163 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 13, 28, 32, 44, 48, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 7, 3, 7, 3, 7, 3, 25, 20, 12, 9, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 28, 32, 44, 48, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 20, 17, 12, 9, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 28, 31, 34, 44, 47, 50, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 19, 11, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit that replicates the powers of Reda, a Summoner of the Akras Summoners' Hall. Originally involved in a survey of ruins across Grand Gaia, she eventually won the approval of the Imperial Library's Rhynt. At Rhynt's request, Reda departed on a journey to seek stones endowed with memories from the past, known as the "Fragments of Memories." It is said that, having traced the memories of countless heroic spirits, her power eventually came to far exceed that of any ordinary Summoner. Even as her power grew, however, she found herself much more intrigued by ancient history than by power itself. |summon = What will you learn from history? Hehe, did that make you think? Then let's open the door to the past, together! |fusion = The more I learn, the more I want to know. Gaining strength and a lust for knowledge are both similar concepts, don't you think? |evolution = | hp_base = 3850 |atk_base = 1420 |def_base = 1420 |rec_base = 1420 | hp_lord = 5450 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 560 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Crimson Knowledge |lsdescription = Considerably boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, and Item drop rates & slightly boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 12% BC/HC, 10% Zel, 5% Karma, 2% Item, 20% efficacy |bb = Rumbling Edge |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost & fills 4 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Viza Rays |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% BC/HC, 2% Item & fills 3-5 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |evofrom = |evointo = 10716 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Fire Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Restricted use in Bectas & Vilanciel **Equipped with Legwand Gem in Bectas and Celgrad Gem/Prized Light in Vilanciel. |notes = This unit is exclusive to the Japan version of Brave Frontier, only obtainable from a redeemable code by purchasing the Ten-Winged Tormentor Vol. 2 Novel. |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Reda1 }}